The Year Out
by Lady Of Embers
Summary: Everyone knows Queen Tallusa died a Hero. She died leaving Albion to repair itself, due to her royal decrees. Though to be honest, it should be more like 'everyone thinks'. Tallusa and her pseudonyms take the year out to help the people she once hurt.
1. Decree

Everyone knew.

She died fighting the Crawler to protect Albion. She died, and they thought she was a tyrant. But the document they'd signed proved wrong.

_I, Tallusa Louisa Erin Tallulah Black, Queen of Albion, declare that once the Crawler has been killed, all harmful decisions I have made to __my people will be recounted and I will fulfil my promises to my Revolutionary allies. _

_Firstly:_

_The Auroran people will have the option to have the machinery and industrial presence removed from Aurora and the mine will stay open or be closed, following public opinion. Signed: T. Black – Lady __Priestess K alin._

_Secondly: _

_The Bowerstone Brothel will be split in half, and one half given to Linda Charity, former owner of the Bowerstone __Homeless Hostel. Please note that thick walls will need to be put up to divide the whores and the orphans. Signed: T. Black – __Linda Charity__ - __Page of Bowerstone_

_Thirdly:_

_The children of Bowerstone are no longer allowed to work in factories. Instead, they are to be schooled for two hours, given play time and then __given on-the-job training with people such as shopkeepers so that when they leave school they have proper life experiences. School ages are from 6 to 14. Signed: T. Black- __Page of Bowerstone __– Reaver _

_Fourthly_:

_Taxes are to be lowered by 50% and the guard budget raised by the same amount. __Child benefits will be restored and a sewage plant shall be built instead of continuing to dump sewage in Mourningwood. However, alcohol will stay at the same price. Signed: T. Black – __Page of Bowerstone – __Benjamin Finn – __Reaver_

_Fifthly:_

_Bower Lake Mine is to be closed and its miners given new jobs. __Bower Lake is to be cleaned and the dam burst. However, swimming will not be advisable for the next fifty years. Signed: T. Black – __Page of Bowerstone – __Reaver_

And good lord did he miss her.


	2. Ginger Balverine

"Gah!" Tallusa rubbed her nose, complaining. The ginger Balverine holding her looked put out. "Alright, Barry, no need to get uptight. Your musky aroma only attracts female _Balverines_, you know," she pointed out. It grunted and dropped her on the floor.

"Ah, the rebel Queen! My little Tallu, it's been _ages_!" Drawled Reaver's voice. Tallusa smiled. No one but Reaver and herself would ever understand why she respected him so much. He walked into view, and held out his hand. She took it, grinning inanely.

"It's good to see you, Reaver," she said, earnestly. He smirked, pulling her to her feet.

"_Mon Cher_, you are not the first to say that, and I'd be surprised if you were the last. However, I confess, you must be the first one who's said that without harbouring any desires to share my bed." Tallusa laughed.

"It's not for you, Reaver, remember?"

"Ah, _ma Cherie_, how have you managed to stay a virgin for the whole year? I would be positively…itching." Reaver covered her with his coat and hurried her inside, before any of the nobles recognised her. He threw a wet, bloody bag at the ginger Balverine and closed the door behind him. Satisfied, the Barryverine picked up the bag and opened it, before shoving his head in and chomping contentedly away.

"Abstinence is a particular forte in my family," Tallusa replied. "Logan's still a virgin, although he's got his eye on Page. Specially after Kidd died in the battle. Ah, nothing's changed in here! That's what I love about you, Reaver! You're an unchanging man! Routine! Lovely," she enthused. Reaver smiled. Tallusa was more like a daughter to him than a potential conquest. She was just so…_innocent_. Much more innocent than any so called 'tyrant queen' should have been. But Reaver knew his Tallu, and she was no tyrant, simply a woman driven to the rather more extreme ways of saving her people, just as her brother had done. They were so different, those two, what with Tallusa having her mother's blonde hair, and her bubbly personality. Logan, ever the firstborn, was more reserved and tactical. She looked down at her clothes. Reaver's brow rose.

"Yes, they are rather distinctive, aren't they? I was just wondering, Tallu, what are you going to do now?" Tallusa was silent. Then she looked Reaver straight in the eyes.

"Seriously? Tallusa Louisa Erin Tallulah Black will be dead for a year. Meanwhile, Louisa, Erin and Tallulah, three new Heroes, will pop up and die one at a time." Reaver looked amused as he walked her into the study.

"Go on."

"These three Heroes will help the people where the 'tyrant queen' crushed them. Louisa will aid the peoples of Brightwall and Mistpeak, but become a criminal and die in the Reliquary. Erin will aid the people of Aurora, but die in the deserts. And Tallulah will work for the people of Bowerstone as a charity helper, but drown, or something like that." Reaver applauded.

"You've got that down to a science, little Queen. And how are you going to become a criminal while you are Louisa?"

"I'll steal something precious off someone who's been behaving badly but doesn't want anyone to know. Then I'll have the town guards chase me to the Reliquary and fall off the side of a walkway. Course, I'll use my wings to fly once I'm down there but they don't need to know that. And before I fall off I'll drop the stolen item and all evidence that shows that this person is bad news. Good idea?"

"In all honesty? My dear, it's a master plan. But just one question. What if your beloved soldier takes a fancy to any one of your pretty pseudonyms?" Tallusa started.

"B-Ben? I hadn't…I'd better keep out of his way. Yes. Definitely sounds like a good plan," she said decidedly. Reaver's mouth twitched into a smirk, and he heard the front door go.

"Barry, that you?" He called.

"Yes, Master Weavah," came the reply.

"Please escort Milady Tallusa to her room. And if you grope her, we'll both beat you up, clear?" They both heard Barry audibly gulp.

"Yessir," he said after a while. Tallusa stood up.

"So, which lady will you be first?"

"Louisa."

"You have a background for this young lady?"

"Absolutely…"

* * *

><p>Nicholas the guard was on duty. There was really no need, but he was getting paid for it, so he did his job anyway. Guard duty in Brightwall was about as adventurous as eating a pie, but much less tasty. It was also safer than the other main towns. In Bowerstone they were right on the corner of Millfields, and in Millfields they were always being swarmed by Balverines. And this way he got to window shop like no one else.<p>

On this occasion, however, he heard a commotion from across the bridge. He peeked around the massive doors and gasped. A young lady with dark red hair and clingy clothes was fighting four Balverines and a Mercenary with little to no difficulty. She sliced the Merc's head off, then continued her momentum around and sliced a Balverine in the stomach. She then blew up the remaining three. She brushed her hair out of her face-which was covered with a mask-and ran into town, leaning heavily against the nearest wall and breathing hard. The nearest wall also happened to be next to Nicholas' guard box.

"Are you alright, madam?" He asked, concerned. She nodded at him, her eyes glinting green behind the mask.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, inhaling deeply and exhaling fast.

"You seem a bit out of breath," he commented. She smiled, breathing more evenly now.

"Mercenaries are getting tougher," she replied. Nicholas had never seen a prettier woman. She was just as tall as he was, with smooth skin and a toned physique.

"What's your name, madam? You aren't from round here, are you?" He asked. She straightened up.

"I'm from Millfields," she told him. He nodded. She sounded like she was posh. "I'm here to study at the Academy. My name's Louisa." His brow rose. Louisa was extremely beautiful and her clingy clothes did nothing to deter his gaze.

"Enjoy your night, madam, and don't cause trouble, because I _personally _deal with troublemakers," was what he eventually came out with, and that made her laugh.

"You flirt. Enjoy your night, good sir, and keep up the good work." She smiled at him and walked away.


	3. Gold Loving Bandwagon Whore

Vincent was drowning his sorrows at the local pub.

He had lost his wife, lost the Queen of Albion, and now he couldn't get laid. It was the worst night of his life.

The doors to the pub opened and Vincent turned around. And grinned.

Correction. Tonight was the best night of his life.

Tallusa sat down at the bar and instantly felt someone's eyes on her. She looked slightly left and her breath hitched in her throat.

_Hell no…that's…that's Vincent!_ Tallusa remembered the slime ball from during the time she was trying to earn the Bowerstone Resistance's favour. He'd been cheating on his wife with her, thanks to a cunning plan from the aforementioned woman. At the end of the quest, he had suggested she kill the woman. She had turned on her heel in disgust and left Vincent to be divorced. Now, the perverted dickhead seemed to dog her path.

_Oh balls,_ Tallusa thought, annoyed, when she realised he was getting up. He slithered over to her, sitting directly next to her and cosying up to her in a way that was not comfortable to her.

"Hello," he purred slimily, "haven't seen you around here before." Tallusa fixed her mask firmly over her eyes before turning to him, raising a brow slightly and trying to pretend she didn't know what a douche he was.

"No, I recently moved here from Millfields. Daddy thought it might be useful for me to learn how to control my Will abilities better, seeing as I'm a Hero and all," she replied. He smirked.

"I know the town well, care to join me for a sightseeing tour?" She coughed over him, pretending she hadn't heard.

"So, tell me, what do you know about the Academy, sir?" She asked, bypassing his question. He frowned, not used to being ignored. All the women around here loved his money but they all knew what a prat he was, and so nobody married him. But to be rejected by a stranger…

"Well, it was built by the Queen of Albion, the one who was resurrected during the revolution. The other Hero Queen, the one that's just died-"

"Tallusa." Vincent sneered.

"Yes," he said, "Tallusa. And what a bitch she was. We could've married, you know, if not for the fact that she was undeniably up herself. Shame really, she was a virgin and all, and I could've made a good King. Anyway, Darling Tallusa put a fee on the Academy entrants; however, it got taken down after her death." Tallusa faux-pouted.

"Shame, I wanted to spend daddy's money on something other than clothes and parties and swords." She watched Vincent's brow quirk; she knew from experience what a filthy gold-loving bandwagon whore he was (much like Hobson; she wondered randomly if the two would get along if they ever met) and mentioning having absolutely _tonnes_ of daddy's cash to throw around would annoy and tempt him even more. "Ah well, best be off." She got up, and Vincent got up with her.

"Well, really, you can't just leave! You don't even know what the town looks like!" He protested. She walked out the pub and up the stairs outside to the rooms, taking one and closing the door in his protesting face. She heard him give a bratty cry of annoyance and giggled behind her hand, turning the lock.

* * *

><p>Tallusa had been a little off when she'd talk to Reaver about abstinence; she hadn't ever slept with anyone, but that didn't mean she hadn't gotten curious about her body a few times. Sometimes it was just nice to relax in one's own company and explore a bit.<p>

Which she did now.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Tallusa up early. She walked out of the tavern and down the stairs.<p>

"Er, miss…" called a guard awkwardly. She looked down at the guard, questioning. "Er, that is to say…do you have some spare time for a quest?" He asked, blushing red to match his uniform. She smirked, swinging down off the stairs and landing in front of him.

"Why, yes, what did you have in mind?" She replied. He cleared his throat.

"There's a vicious Balverine that keeps bothering us. A few people tried to go to the monorail last week and they never returned. Then this Balverine starts prowling around town. We have to keep shutting the gates, but, as you've probably noticed, the walls aren't in great shape here and sometimes it gets through. We've sent for nitrate torches from Silverpines, but they're taking forever to arrive. In the mean time, could you please try and kill the damn thing?" Tallusa pondered.

"Alright," she replied. The soldier breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Ah, good. You should try the entrance to Mistpeak. Can't miss it-got a huge sword wound down its stomach, bloody elusive thing." The soldier looked a little proud.

"Don't let me guess," Tallusa said, grinning, "you gave it that wound." He blushed.

"Didn't realise it was so obvious," he muttered. She smirked, and wandered out the gates, fixing the slipping mask.

So far, so good.


	4. Death, Pervs and Balverines

She walked straight up the path towards Mistpeak, her hand on her gun and her fingers twitching towards Erin. She knew she was being followed by the shadows that kept flickering against the sides of the pass. The growing sunlight did little to deter her fears; if she was caught in the open, that was it. Albion had lost a Hero. She got to a particularly narrow passage and heard a thump. She turned around and saw, staring at her, a white Balverine, a massive sword slash across its stomach. It cocked its head at her, its eyes glowing. Before her own, it shrunk, and became the form of a man she knew too well.

"Connor," she hissed angrily, making sure her mask was in place. He grinned.

"A Millfields prig who knows my name. Hardly surprising; when Queenie T carted the white statue back to Millfields everyone wanted to know the name of the thief. I suppose you grew up with your daddy telling you how Balverines would never touch you, hmm? I'm afraid he was wr-" Tallusa cut off his self-inflating monologue by shoving her sword through his stomach. She slipped up her mask so he could see his killer. His eyes widened. "No," he breathed. "You're dead. You died. The Crawler killed you!" She laughed.

"No. I told the Crawler to kill me. But it couldn't. You can't kill a Hero in combat. Age is the only way to kill a Hero; and total destruction of the Hero's body works too, but then, you can't keep them dead long enough. I suppose my mother might have some inkling as to my survival though I fiercely doubt it." She looked down at him, morphing between forms.

"How did you…"

"A ginger Balverine rescued me from the scene of the crime. Let's just say, Connor, that when I want to die I plan ahead. I contacted Reaver and Barry, and even nattered away to old Theresa. So you see, I never died, I just had to endure a tonne of pain and then pretend to be someone else. Not difficult. However." Her sword flashed down and she beheaded him. "You ain't breathin' a word of this to anyone." She heard a howl and turned to see several Balverines blocking both ends of the passage. "Oh fu-"

* * *

><p>Nicholas found her leaning against the wall for the second time this week. She was covered in blood. Literally, covered. Her eyes peeked out from the redness and she looked at him. He slipped an arm under her shoulders and escorted her back to his home.<p>

"You okay?" He asked. She shook her head. He ducked, trying to peer under her mask, but she realised his trick and turned away. He sighed.

She limped up the stairs and found his bathroom, shutting the door. He heard the water running and wondered blindly what a girl looked like naked. He was only twenty-four. He crept up the stairs and opened the door.

She stood in the bath, rubbing off the cuts with potion. Even now she still had the mask on, and he wished she'd just take it off. She looked up and gasped, and the door slammed shut in his face. He ran down the stairs, his face bright red. No, she knew he hadn't made that an accident, but it had been worth it.

Tallusa finished in the bathroom and furiously tugged on her clothes. Thank goodness she'd worn her mask! She shoved open the bathroom door and glared down the stairs. He lay asleep on the sofa. She prodded him awake.

"That, _sir_, was ungentlemenly behaviour and you damn well know it!" He looked up, blushing.

"Sorry! It's just that I've never seen a girl naked before. I was just curious."

"Curious!" She flung her arms in the air. "Curious would describe an uncontrolled teenage boy! You're a grown man, for pity's sake!" she realised he was staring and followed his gaze. Her crotch. Right. So she really wasn't the only virgin of 20+ years of age in Albion. He looked up.

"Ah! Damn! Sorry!" He yelled, and went bright red. Tallusa was suddenly curious herself. She'd never seen a guy naked either.

"Interesting," she muttered. He blinked owlishly. "I've never seen anyone of the opposite gender naked either," she confessed, and he smirked.

"What if I repaid you?" He suggested. It was her turn to blush.

"I'm too old for you," she said hurriedly. He looked confused.

"No way."

"I'm 27."

"Oh. I'm 24."

"Exactly!"

"But, that doesn't mean we have to…act or anything."

"Oh good. I'm a virgin, see."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm saving it for this guy I like."

"He's not some posh git from Millfields, is he?"

"No, he's a soldier too," she confessed. "He's a captain. He was in Mourningwood and-"

"Captain Benjamin Finn? Bloody hell! You're betting on a dead horse there, love!" Tallusa frowned.

"What?"

"Don't you know? He was crazy in love with Queen Tallusa, and after she died he said he'd never have a relationship again!" She gasped. _Oh no,_ she thought_, I did this to him. I guess I never thought about how he'd feel. Poor Ben; he's alone_.

"Look, Louisa, you're chasing rainbows if you go after him. He won't take notice. Literally. His only ways of love are fake relationships with whores now."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Nicholas. Nicholas Weaver. You can call me Nick," he suggested. She laughed.

"I'm leaving now, I'm off to the Academy," she told him. He frowned, catching her waist.

"Oh come on, I've decided I like older women. Sit and talk to me," he begged. He slid her back onto his lap. Tallusa's nerves were tingling.

"Do you mind?" She asked pleasantly, drawing her sword. He slid his hands down her trousers and Tallusa gasped.

"Not especially." He found the sensitive spot and started a motion familiar to the virginal Tallusa. He lay back and pulled her on top, loosening the ties on her trousers and grinning as she moaned softly. He knew when she'd finished because the tip of her sword was lined against his forehead.

"You're going to let me go, Nicholas Weaver, because otherwise I'll kill you," she threatened. He laughed.

"Okay, Louisa, okay." She smiled, leaping off his lap and pulling her trousers back.

"Thankyou, Nick. Now then, this relationship is terminated, y'hear?" he nodded, smirking. She turned and waltzed out the house.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Major Finn!"<p>

The shout of a soldier woke Ben from his daydreams. His head lifted from the bar and he wondered blindly how much time had passed.

"Yes, corporal?" He asked tiredly. The corporal -Jones- grinned.

"There's this guy in Brightwall who's met this girl who's a virgin and a Hero and he says she's gagging for it with you!" Ben spluttered.

"Sorry, what?"

"This Hero girlie wants to lose her first time on you," Jones breathed. "_Damn_, apparently she's fine. Her name's Louisa, she's from Millfields, and she's a redhead." Ben straightened up.

"How fine?"

"She's gorgeous, sir. Hair like a soldier's coat and wears a mask all the time. She wears _red _too." Ben laughed.

"Haven't I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, no more broken hearts since the queen died." Ben nodded, sighing.

"No more."

* * *

><p><em>Tallusa and Sparrow circled the possessed Walter. They both had their swords out, two Heroes versus the darkest creature in the world. Walter was close to collapsing. <em>

"_Kill it," he begged, and Tallusa nodded to Sparrow. The old queen poured light from her fingertips. Walter's body was bathed in it. The Crawler began to be pushed out of his body and Tallusa stalked forward to kill it. She leaned out and plunged her sword through its tiny body. Suddenly she gasped. Ben screamed and Sparrow almost fainted.  
><em>_The Crawler had forcibly raised Walter's hand as it died and in that hand was a sword, which had been slotted neatly into Tallusa's stomach and out the back. The Crawler died laughing. Time seemed to slow down and Ben, running towards her, felt sluggish in his movements. He caught glimpses of a red gypsy buzzing around the place. He watched a ginger Balverine travel through the air at normal speed, snatch Tallusa up and jump away. As it vanished over the burning rooftops, time picked up at its usual speed, leaving Kalin, Page, Ben, Sparrow, the recovering Walter, Major Swift, Logan, Sabine and Saker to watch in horror as the fires around them died down and their Queen died in the arms of a Balverine._

* * *

><p>Ben snapped back into reality as Jones clicked his fingers in front of the Major's face.<p>

"So, what about it?" Jones asked. Ben's head tilted sideways.

"She specifically asked for me to come meet her?" He questioned.

"No, she just said she wanted a fling with ya. She didn't say anything about _meeting_ you," Jones admitted. Ben's eyes rolled.

"Unless she specifies meeting me, don't bother," he told him, and turned back to the bar. Still, he couldn't quite block out the idea of another virgin Hero girl who wanted to see him.


	5. Angry Birds or Sparrows

Sparrow stalked furiously down the hall. She had several words for Theresa; all of them were sharp and short. She'd seen her at the Crawler battle and Theresa had been the one to slow down time. The unfairness of this made Sparrow want to scream. What had Theresa been thinking? That she wanted Tallu to die in the arms of a Balverine?

Sparrow was in the Spire, after swimming several hundred miles to get there. It had been simple, really: every time she felt cold and weak she thought of her little Tallusa as a girl and kept swimmin'. She threw open the door to Lucien's office. Theresa turned to face her. Sparrow marched up to her and looked intimidating.

"I saw you, at the Crawler battle. You slowed down time. Why?" Theresa smiled.

"Ah, little Sparrow."

"Don't patronise me, seer! Why did you allow my daughter to die in the arms of one of Albion's most disgusting creatures?" Theresa laughed.

"But is she?" Sparrow screamed in annoyance, and shoved a fist through a table. She withdrew it awkwardly and the air was filled with silence.

"What do you mean, 'is she'?" Sparrow asked after a while.

"I mean what I say. You have no proof that your daughter is dead."

"I saw a possessed Walter kill her! He took his sword and shoved it through her stomach!"

"No, little Sparrow. You saw him grievously injure her, yes. You watched her be carried off into the trees by a Balverine."

"Where she died!"

"And where is your evidence to support that?" Sparrow was silent. Could it be true? Could Tallu be alive? "Think about all the times you've fought. You never brought resurrection phials for a reason. You didn't need them. You cared nothing about scars. But it was _scars_ that would be the by-product of loss of health. NOT death. And in the back of your mind, you knew that. So I ask you, why should your Hero daughter be any different?" Theresa seemed so confident of her theory. Could it really be true?

"Are you saying that my daughter is alive?" Sparrow asked slowly. Theresa smiled once more.

"Six months ago, your daughter contacted me. She told me she wanted to die. And she explained how. She said it would involve 'everyone's favourite industrialist' and his pet redhead. That is all I will tell you, little Sparrow." Sparrow drew her sword.

"Tell me where she is!"

"Farewell, little Sparrow. Until the next time." Sparrow found herself falling out of the air, and into the pool in the Catacombs. She sheathed her sword and swum out. She sauntered out of the Catacombs and into the castle. She found Logan.

* * *

><p>"Logan. Just the man I wanted to see. Tell me, who did Tallusa nickname 'everyone's favourite industrialist'?" Sparrow asked curiously.<p>

"Shouldn't it be obvious, mother?" Logan asked, surprised. "Why, it was Reaver. One of the men she respected more than anything. And even if he wasn't everyone else's favourite, he was certainly hers. That girl had him wrapped around her little finger. He was like a second father to her, once Father died." Sparrow nodded curtly.

"Too much rambling, Logan, but Thankyou anyway," she told him, and began to move away.

"Wait, mother," Logan called after her. "I'm curious; why did you want to know?" Sparrow was silent while she considered telling Logan his sister might not be dead.

"Do you believe that Heroes are impossible to kill in conflict?" She asked after a while. Logan nodded.

"Of course."

"Then consider the death of your sister. A sword wound to the stomach. Lethal, but not to a Hero. She would have been able to laugh that one off. So, why didn't she?" Logan was silent. Sparrow turned and walked down the stairs.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked.

"Reaver's, it seems," she replied. Logan nodded.

"I'm coming with you, mother." Sparrow smiled.

"Thankyou, Logan," she told him earnestly.

Mother and son left the castle and began the journey to Millfields.


	6. She's a Hot Mess And Her Mum's Kickass

Tallusa rose from her bed in the pub and stretched, taking a moment to peer into the mirror. She grinned. She looked like a hot mess.

"And I'm fallin' for you," she whispered, stripping off and washing herself, before climbing into her clothes. She had been in Brightwall nearly two weeks now, and she spent a lot of her time in the Academy, researching the books that Samuel had put aside for his 'new Hero' acquaintance. They were mostly about Will but some were about Heroes of old and she enjoyed reading about them. In particular she liked the ones about Briar Rose, the savvy female Hero who had served beside her ancestor, the Hero of Oakvale. Tallusa wished she weren't so lonely. There were currently only three recorded Heroes in Albion alive currently-herself, Reaver, and her mother. To read a history filled with Heroes was almost painful when she thought about how few there were now. She opened her door and came face to face with Vincent. He shoved her back inside her room.

"Listen here, Louisa," he said angrily, "I'm the richest, best-looking guy in Brightwall. You'd be mad not to marry me!" Tallusa scowled at him.

"I'd quite happily claim madness, good sir, I don't want to waste my virginity on you!"

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes! And now, leave me alone!"

"This is spectacular! You're a virgin. You _have_ to marry me, dear, sweet, beautiful Louisa, you just HAVE to!" She pushed him out the door.

"I don't have to do anything. Leave me or I'm calling the guards," she threatened. He glared at her.

"You and I are going to fall out pretty soon-and when I get angry I tend to hire people. Understood?"

"I understand that you're a filthy coward, and if I find a reason to kill you, I _will_," she hissed. He backed down slightly.

"Then I wish you good luck for _that_, missy," he sneered, "my record is as clean as your body." She slapped him around the face and shut her door, running away.

* * *

><p>The road to Millfields was as dangerous as usual, Logan noted dryly. If it wasn't mercenaries, when dusk fell, it was Balverines.<p>

"Bloody furries," he told the world, as his mother cleaved the head off one. He shoved his rapier through the stomach of another.

"I thought you liked furry things, Logan?" his mother commented.

"When they're small, cute and not trying to eat you!" He retorted. She laughed. She tripped up one and fried it. He looked around and discovered they were all dead. "Oh goody, they're gone," he muttered. They continued down the path to Reaver's mansion and Logan couldn't help but notice the tense stance of his mother. That was odd. She and Reaver usually got on like a house on fire. To see her stressed at the prospect of seeing Reaver…that was certainly new.

They continued on, opening the gate to Reaver's mansion and going inside.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the dear queen! Anything I can get you?" Reaver asked, smiling. Barry Hatch bobbed nervously in the background. Sparrow stalked up to him and seized a fistful of his collar.<p>

"Theresa sang about your little game. About what Tallusa asked you to do. So tell me, why did you do it?" Reaver smirked. He'd heard that kind of talk before. Divulging the few things they knew in order to get a full answer from the person questioned.

"Simple. I trusted Tallusa's judgement. I knew what she wanted and decided to comply with her wishes." Reaver had decided to give the queen a complex answer. He had given her an answer that she couldn't understand and so she would never figure out the full picture.

"Stop answering in riddles!" Sparrow slammed him against the wall angrily. The Red Dragon slipped out of its holster and came to rest against his jawbone. Almost immediately Sparrow felt the Dragonstomper pressing against her ribcage.

"I fire if you fire, Sparrow," Reaver told her, and his eyes were serious.

"Why did you send Barry to collect Tallusa when she was wounded, Reaver?" Sparrow asked him slowly. Reaver looked directly into her eyes.

"Because she wanted to die, Sparrow. She wanted to flee from everyone's hatred. Wouldn't you, in her place?" Sparrow was silent.

Yes, she most likely would. Tallusa had gained the hatred of two nations by saving them with her extreme methods.

"Yes, I would. But why did you agree to help her?"

"Because I love that little girl like she was my own flesh and blood. I would do anything to aid her."

"But she's mine too! And what about her decree? Returning everyone's favours?"

"Ah, but it looked so much more dramatic if it were her dying wish," Reaver pointed out.

"Where is she?"

"That, little Sparrow, I refuse to divulge."


	7. Rape and Suicide

7** Four Months Later**

"Hey, Major! Look at that! THAT'S the Hero girl. Louisa, she is," Jones said, nudging the Major. Ben turned to him irritably before eyeing up the Hero. She was of a medium height and slim, with red clothes and red hair. A fox mask hid most of her face. Ben wondered what was under it. He slid off his stool and over to her.

"Hello," he purred, and she jumped a mile. The skin visible went a very obvious shade of red. It matched her hair.

"H-hello, sir," she replied.

"I'm Ben, Ben Finn. Jones over there mentioned something about you being willing or something?" She gasped.

"Cheeky bugger!" She hissed. "I said nothing of the sort! I said I liked you, is all. Honestly, you bloody soldiers." She hopped down off her bar stool and Ben followed her.

"So, you're Louisa, is that right?" He asked.

"Yes. Louisa, from Millfields. Why are you following me?"

"Because I want to know more about you." Tallusa turned to him.

"I don't want you doing that. Now, goodnight." She stalked away, leaving Ben where he was.

A few metres up the road, he heard a scream. He ran toward the noise.

"Murder! Murder!" screamed a female voice.

"Hold on!" He yelled, speeding up the hill towards the sound.

What met his eyes was Louisa pulling her sword out of a very dead nobleman. She looked up.

"It's not what you think!" She cried, sheathing it desperately.

"Guards!" Ben heard the heavy thump of feet. She turned and fled.

It was all going as planned, with a few minor adjustments.

She was now a criminal, and they were chasing her through the Reliquary. She ran desperately, blinded by tears and sweat. This wasn't supposed to have happened! But Vincent had forced her hand!

"_Hello, sweetheart,"_ _purred a slimy voice. It was not directed at Tallusa but she knew the owner. _

"_I'm not interested, Vincent," piped a girlish voice. _

"_But I am. And I intend on making you interested."_

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Don't scream, sweetheart." _

"_Help me!"_

_It was at that point that Tallusa had rushed up the road and stabbed Vincent squarely through the back._

"_Told you not to give me a reason," she hissed to him. Only the girl hadn't been happy. _

"_Murder! Murder!"_

"_I saved your dignity!" Tallusa hissed indignantly. _

"_But you killed him!" _

"Oh for…"

"Stop chasing me!" She squawked, reaching a ledge.

"You killed an innocent man!"

"He was about to rape a girl!" Tallusa yelled.

"You have no evid-"

"He's a filthy coward who tried to make the ex queen kill his wife for money! Of course he'd rape a girl!" She backed towards the edge. Ben walked slowly forward.

"Don't do this, Louisa," he warned, holding out a hand.

"Go with you? And be branded a murderer? I think I'll take my chances with gravity," she hissed, wiping tears from her eyes and falling off the ledge.

"NO!" She heard Ben scream.

Her white wings appeared and she made sure she was gone from sight before flying to the other side and teleporting to the Sanctuary.


	8. Oh Goodie It's SHORT

8 Reaver heard the door open and footsteps staggering around inside. No doubt Barry was inebriated again. Silly bugger.

"Reaver?" No, it was Tallusa.

"Ah, my dear! It's been a while. Four months, in fact. And Louisa is dead and buried?" Tallusa nodded solemnly.

"Pitted off a ledge in the Reliquary." She was silent.

"My dear, whatever is wrong?"

"Ben was there," she said quietly. Reaver gave her a tight squeeze.

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear? Reaver! He's seen two women die in the space of four months! How do you think that's going to affect him?"

"Oh come now. He saw a thief leaving evidence at a scene before running away." Tallusa was quiet. "That wasn't what happened?"

"Nope. I killed someone instead. He was a filthy pervert who wanted to rape a girl." Reaver's lip curled.

"Rapists. Honestly. Whatever happened to good old-fashioned seductions? Kids these days," he grumbled. Tallusa laughed.

"He's been bugging me since day one. Even during the revolution, back when I wasn't pretending to be someone else." Reaver sighed.

"Who's next on your list of adorable pseudonyms, then?" He asked casually.

"Erin. The Auroran's Desert Star."

"And how do you propose to make yourself look Auroran? I know you can pull off a fine accent, Ms Tallusa, but the skin colour and the looks?" Tallusa laughed.

"Honestly, Reaver, you think I didn't talk about that to Theresa already?" From out of her bag she drew a phial full of a brown liquid. "It's a potion. Changes your skin colour for up to six months. Simple potion, simple answer. Now then, I'm off to Shifting Sands. Wish me luck!" She stepped out of Reaver's mansion and sneaked into the Sanctuary, grabbing a new set of clothes and diving headfirst into the maptable (bumping her head) and landing in the middle of a dry, arid desert.

Shifting Sands. Her new home. Oh goodie.


	9. Sand Furies 'N LEMONS LEMONS EVERYWHERE

She looked up into the face of a Sand Fury and instantly drew her sword. She rolled away and clambered to her feet, meeting the Fury head on. Their blades clashed. Tallusa went for an undercut but the Fury dodged and slid her blade towards Tallusa's head. Tallusa ducked, slicing her blade towards the creature's stomach. Only the Fury had moved and was now behind her. Tallusa whipped her head left to avoid a stab to the nape and turned, drawing her pistol and aiming at the Sand Fury. Who had vanished again. She heard air whistling and looked up, jumping out of the way as the Fury landed. Their weapons clashed once more, but this time they were sent spinning out their hands. The Fury eyed her discarded weapon and Tallusa's pistol. Then she dived for Tallusa's throat. They fell backwards onto a rocky wall, with Tallusa's pistol jabbed into the Fury's ribcage. The Sand Fury made an angry chattering sound. Tallusa's eyes narrowed. Suddenly she blushed.

Were Heroes naturally bi-sexual? Because while there was no denying her love for Ben, it was also difficult to deny the fact that this other female's body pressed against her own felt slightly…arousing. The other woman made another chattering noise, pointing furiously at her hood. Tallusa reached up and ripped it away, exposing a sultry girl with skin like almonds, long, jet-black hair and eyes like the night sky. She also looked angry.

"There is no end to the amount of trouble you will get me into, girl!" she spat furiously. Even her voice was sexy. Tallusa couldn't help it. She glided her fingers across the girl's sex, covered by her trousers, and watched the Fury squirming. "Stop that!" she cried indignantly.

"Sorry! But am I the only one who thinks this feels _so_ good?" Tallusa asked desperately. The Fury's dark skin darkened further.

"Perhaps a little," she admitted. Tallusa sheathed her gun, gliding her hands along the girl's form. The girl pressed against her, then gasped and pulled away. Tallusa pouted.

"What's your name?" She asked, sidling up to her.

"Sandria. Now if you don't mind," Sandria told her, almost smirking, "I have to go."

"Wait!" She cried. Sandria turned, an eyebrow arched. "Are all Furies like this? You know…" she blushed. Sandria laughed.

"Perhaps you should find out," she purred teasingly, taking Tallusa's hand and leading her forward. Tallusa blushed harder.

"Where do you live? How do you procreate?" She asked fervently. Sandria frowned, thinking.

"Not every male Sand Fury is dead. When we find one we all…erm…_do our duty_, and then we kill him. That way, they don't get to build up. And if one of us has a son, he is raised to an age of reproduction, impregnates the females and is killed. But most of the time we are alone," she replied. Tallusa nodded.

"And you know all your tricks from…" Sandria grinned.

"You'll find out."

They arrived at Sandfall Palace and Sandria led the way in. She gripped Tallusa's wrist as they walked into a party of Furies. All of the Furies removed their hoods and stared curiously at Tallusa.

"This is my guest," Sandria announced. "She chose to stop fighting me. And she's an excellent fighter too." The Furies gathered around, all wanting to talk to the newcomer. Tallusa felt a little conspicuous. Then one of the women clapped her hands.

"Honoured guest, you've arrived at a good time. We were about to eat. Sit down with Sandria and tell us of your venture," she told Tallusa.

"That's my mother," Sandria said by way of introduction. Tallusa nodded. Sandria led her to a table and Tallua sat by her new friend. Sandria's mother seated herself at the head of the table and turned to Tallusa.

"It has been a long time since anyone made peace with our kind. What is your name, my dear?"

"Erin," Tallusa replied. That was her new name, right?

"Erin." Sandria's mother seemed contented with the name. "A common name among the Aurorans. I must say, Erin, I have never seen such a physique on anyone," she told her. Tallusa smiled.

"I'm a Hero. My parents died years ago, during the Crawler invasion. I went and hid in the deserts, training," Tallusa lied, smoothly, the way Reaver had taught her. Sandria's mother nodded.

"I see. That must have been difficult," she said quietly.

"Yes, it was. I loved my parents dearly," Tallusa said softly. Sandria's mother straightened up and smiled.

"Consider us your second family then, Erin," she told her, and Sandria smiled at both Tallusa and her mother.

The meal finished in relative quiet and Sandria found Tallusa a bed.

"Anything you need, just tell us," she said, and Tallusa nodded. "Night, Erin. See you tomorrow," Sandria told her.

"Night," Tallusa replied. Sandria smiled.

Tallusa snuggled into the bed. She hadn't seen the Fury dwellings on her last visit here, but then again, she hadn't really been looking too hard.

* * *

><p>Page scratched her nails against her temple awkwardly. How best to phrase this? <em>Logan, jump me<em> did not seem like an appropriate thing to say to the Prince Regent of Albion. _Can we talk?_ Yes, that sounded much more appropriate. She took a deep breath and walked into the throne room.

"Your majesty," Page said to Queen Sparrow, sweeping into a deep bow, "I need to borrow your son for a chat." Her eyes flicked to Logan, standing by his mother's throne. The queen nodded and Logan followed Page out.

"What's this about?" he asked quietly.

"Do you know somewhere more…private?" she asked. He nodded, and led her into the war room, shutting the door behind them.

"Page, is something wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

That was when he found his back against the wall and Page pressed up close against him, her lips fixed to his. Logan made a moaning sound somewhere in the back of his throat. He clutched Page to him, his hands gripping her waist. He drove her backwards, pressing her against the maptable and hissing when she rocked her hips against him.

"You're going to have to stop that," he murmured, pulling away. She pouted at him.

"Jump me," she whispered, pulling him down again. Logan made a surprised noise.

"Er, just not here, okay?" Page looked at him questioningly. "And not yet anyway. Tonight. It's more appropriate. I don't want to have to go barking at a maid to leave the room." Page made a whining noise.

"Don't you want me?" she asked, confused. Logan laughed, a sound which sent shivers down Page's spine.

"I do. But abstinence is a particular forte in our family," he replied, planting a kiss on her forehead and pulling her to a standing position. She flushed.

"That's not _fair_," she whined, which made him laugh again.

"Perhaps. But when was life ever fair? Now, I'm going back to the throne room, little rebel, and I'll see you later. You know Tallusa's old room? In there. Wait for me, after dinner." He smiled gently at her and left the room. Page was _very_ annoyed.

* * *

><p><em>At least Tallusa knew about good books<em>, Page thought, as she flicked through the pages of some of the literature pieces on Tallusa's bookshelf.

She was so absorbed in the reading that she failed to hear the door opening and closing quietly. She did, however, notice the book being plucked from her fingers and Logan sweeping her up into his arms. She pressed a harsh kiss to his mouth and squeaked as he dropped her onto the bed. Quicker than she could comprehend, Logan's nimble fingers began working to undress her. When she tried to do the same to him however, he pushed her hands away and pinned her down. When she was completely naked he drew back and told her to _damn sit still_. Then he unclipped his chest guard and threw it on the nearby couch.

Page realised suddenly with a thrill that he was going to make her sit there and watch him get undressed. He slowly pulled his gloves off and dropped them on top of the chest guard. Then he stepped out of his shoes, before pulling off his shirt and undoing his trousers. He stepped out of those, walked over to her and leaned over, pressing a kiss on her throat. Her fingers danced down to his hips and ripped off his underwear. She found herself forced down to the bed while he got to know her body. At one point his fingers dipped down to her entrance and he found her intact hymen. He looked at her, shocked.

"You'd let me…be your first?" he whispered, almost awed. She nodded. "Well, I'm not going any further until I know that there's sufficient…erm, shall we say, _liquid_, to make sure you barely feel a thing. I don't want to hurt you." Page was confused. What did he mean?

She got her answer when he ordered her to lie back and just enjoy what was happening.

* * *

><p>Logan woke to the feeling of a warm body next to his. His eyes cracked open to see Page's gorgeous bronze skin lying in contrast against his own pale tones. He smiled and kissed her shoulder, the memories of their night together coming back in a haze. He could clearly remember everything he did, every touch, every kiss, and somewhere, lost in those moments, the whispered words 'marry me'. He had never heard her reply, although she <em>had<em>, in truth, cried out 'yes' at one point, though whether that had anything to do with his question he did not know (although he assumed not).

But it did not matter; Logan had all day to ask her. In fact, as his fingers slid over her frame, he felt her stirring.

She turned over and faced him, her eyes sparkling and sleepy.

"Good morning," she whispered, planting a kiss on his mouth. He leaned up on his elbow, scrutinising her.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned. She grinned, shaking her head.

"Goodness no. Barely felt any pain. It got lost after I released the first time. _Mmm_, you're good," she purred. Then she became slightly serious. "I swear, though, you asked me to marry you," she probed, as Logan's arms wrapped around her.

"And if I did? What would your answer be?" he asked.

"If every time we sleep together is going to be that good, it's a…_yes_, that's nice!" Logan grinned.

"Come on, what did you say? I couldn't hear you over the moaning," he told her lightly.

"You prat. I said _yes_. Yes, I'll marry you," she replied.

"Good," Logan said. "I had hoped you'd say yes. Otherwise I would have never slept with you again." She looked at him, shocked. "What? You're the first virgin I slept with. And I always said the first virgin I slept with I would marry." Logan fought back a hiss as Page began to grind against him. "Okay, okay! We can go have some more fun," he murmured. "No need to rush."


	10. Peace Treaties

Tallusa/Erin awoke to the sounds of Sand Furies preparing themselves for breakfast. She rolled out of bed and pulled on her clothes, before donning her weapons and going into the hall.

Sabbia met her at the door.

"Good morning, Erin. Did you sleep well?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, it was lovely. How long was I asleep for?"

"A good ten hours."

"Oh, that's new. Still, Thankyou for the bed."

"Erin, I know this is a difficult thing to be springing on you, especially so early on in our friendship, but I believe I can trust you. Will you hear me out?"

"Yes of course, Sabbia."

"Excellent! Listen, Erin, the Furies have been discussing this for years now, but up until recently we've had no way of initiating it. We want to make peace with the Aurorans. More to the point, we want to form an allegiance and promise to fight each other's wars. Will you be bridge?" Sabbia asked Tallusa.

Tallusa nodded. "That means you swear allegiance to the throne of Albion. Would you be comfortable as Queen Sparrow's servants?" she asked cautiously.

Sabbia looked thoughtful. "I suppose we could, although we do not know what kind of queen she is," she replied, after a while.

"Sparrow is a virtuous queen, and a clever one too. I'm sure she'd listen to you if you brought forward your proposal."

"Then it is settled. You and I will go to the City of Aurora later on and talk to Priestess Kalin."

At the mention of Kalin Tallusa drew in a sharp breath. Sabbia had wandered off to the breakfast table, but Tallusa was in shock.

Oh bugger. What if Kalin recognised her, even through her disguise? Then again, it gave her a reason to see what the Aurorans had done to their city after her decree.

* * *

><p>Page's eyes opened sleepily as she gazed at the gorgeous figure beside her in the bed. He might have been pale, but he was very good looking and knew exactly how to sate Page's needs.<p>

"Good morning, sleepy," she whispered to him, as his eyes opened.

"Good morning, Page," he replied, sitting up. "When can we get married?"

"Well, tomorrow, if you're so desperate," she informed him.

"Tomorrow? You really don't beat around the bush, do you?" Logan asked, a smile on his face. She shrugged.

"I'm willing, you're willing, you possess the money to make it happen."

"Touché," he replied. Then- "Page, what happens if you have a baby?"

"Then I'll call it Logan or Lizzie, and nobody cares what the public thinks," she replied gruffly.

"Oh, you're a real spitfire," Logan told her appreciatively. She looked thoughtful.

"Am I lightning between the bedsheets?" she asked curiously.

"Lightning? You're certainly _thunder_," he replied, referencing to her loud moans.

"Oh. Well, it's just that Reaver said I looked like I was lightning between the bedsheets. Thank goodness I didn't fit his description."

* * *

><p>Yep, it'd changed.<p>

The mine was still open, but now it was an extension of the temple. As Tallusa made her way to the older temple, she couldn't help but marvel at how quickly everything had changed for the better.

Children laughed and played on the streets, the skies were blue, and not a trace of the Darkness' former terror still reigned in the city. She smiled absentmindedly, spotting Kalin and making her way over to her.

Okay, breathe.

"Lady Priestess?" she asked timidly.

Kalin turned to see a pretty girl in her late twenties with brown hair and brown eyes standing in front of her. She wore a fox mask and her skin was a deep almond colour. Something about her was familiar…

"Yes, my child?" she asked. The girl held out a letter.

"It's a peace treaty from the Sand Furies."

Kalin took the letter.

This was certainly new. The Sand Furies had never attempted to broker a peace treaty before. Yet here was a messenger of theirs, offering peace, calm as you like.

"Are you sure?" she asked, suspiciously.

"It's from Ardora, the head of the Sand Furies. I watched her writing it," the girl replied.

"But you are not a Sand Fury?"

"No, madam."

"Then what are you?"

"A desert Hero, madam."

"A _Hero_? Where were you when the Darkness fell?"

"My parents were training me. We never realised about the Crawler until it was too late, and it killed them."

"And yet you still know about the city of Aurora?"

"Madam, my parents were from this city."

"Their names?"

"They never told me them."

"I see. What did you say your name was?"

"Erin, madam."

Erin. A very common Auroran name. Almost…too common. A pseudonym, perhaps? What did this 'Erin' have to hide? Was there anything malicious in this treaty?

Cautiously, Kalin opened the envelope, and took out the letter.

_Priestess Kalin,_

_For years, Aurorans and Sand Furies have been at war with each other. But now it is time to change that._

_My daughter, Sabbia, was a lone Sand Fury who encountered the Hero, Erin, while she was walking in the desert. But Erin and Sabbia did not kill each other. Indeed, Sabbia even invited Erin home-our home, where Erin could have killed us all-and Erin has been nothing but a good friend since. _

_So this is my offer of peace between us, finally. Erin has shown us that humans can be trustworthy, and I am more than willing to end the bloodshed between us. Send Erin back with a reply once you are ready._

_Yours truly, _

_Ardora Desert-wind, current matriarch of the Sand Furies. _

Kalin's brow furrowed. So Erin wasn't lying? The Furies would really accept a treaty? She looked up at the waiting 'Desert Hero'.

"Tell Ardora to meet me in the Temple three hours from now. We can discuss the basics of the treaty there," she ordered Erin, who nodded, bowed respectively and ran off into the desert.

"Elin," Kalin called to one to the Priestesses, "come over here."

"Yes, Lady Priestess?" the acolyte asked.

"Do you know anything about this 'Erin?'" Kalin inquired.

"No, Lady Priestess. I only saw her today," Elin replied.

"Hmmm," Kalin muttered, suspicious.


	11. It's That Guard Again

"They've agreed! They want to make a treaty!" Tallusa called delightedly. Ardora and Sabbia looked up in amazement.

"They do?"

"Kalin wants you to meet her at the Temple in two hours," Tallusa simply said.

"Well, we'll all have to go, and with our hoods off too!" Ardora decided. Then she giggled like a schoolgirl. "Are there really redcoat guards patrolling the streets like they say?" she asked.

"Yes, they're everywhere," Tallusa replied, hiding a smirk.

"Ooh!" Now Sabbia looked interested too.

"Are they young?"

"Are they good-looking?"

"And do they have that _adorable_ Albion accent the Aurorans keep banging on about?"

"Yes, yes, and yes!" Tallusa replied, laughing. "They are also armed to the teeth."

"Excellent," Sabbia purred, "every man should know how to handle his gun."

Tallusa went red.

"I didn't know you were like that," she confessed to Sabbia.

"What, full of innuendoes like this? I guess we should get to know each other a bit more! I'm like this a lot," Sabbia replied with a laugh.

"Perhaps we will," Tallusa replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, forty Sand Furies and one Hero trooped through the City of Aurora. The Furies had all removed their hoods and were chattering away excitedly. This was a new thing for them. Nobody had tried to broker a peace treaty since their creation.<p>

But now here they were, walking through the streets and flirting heavily with the guards, who didn't seem to mind the attention. (Would you?)

Ardora climbed the steps of the Temple, Erin and Sabbia just behind her.

"Do you speak Albion?" Kalin asked.

"Yes, I speak it perfectly," Ardora replied.

"Then let us counsel," Kalin stated.

The basis of the treaty was that the Furies would no longer attack the Aurorans, and would help them if they were ever attacked again, and in return, Fury-hunting among the Aurorans would not only become illegal, Fury-killers would be hanged.

Ardora then added that the same idea would become practise among her people. They also discussed Fury/Auroran marriages and decided that they could be done (much to the rejoicing of the Furies and the soldiers.) Finally, they both signed the treaty (along with 'Erin',) and held it up for the people to see.

And the crowd went wild.

* * *

><p>Tallusa, hanging around a fountain that evening, during the celebration party, met a familiar face.<p>

"Should you be outside the party, madam?" asked Nicholas Weaver.

"Ni-w-why?" Tallusa stuttered, nearly breaking her accent.

"It's just that we've been ordered to make sure no harm comes to you Furies, and we're keeping you in the party to make sure of that."

"I'm not a Fury, I'm a Hero," Tallusa informed him.

"Oh. You must be Erin," Nick said.

"Yep, that's me."

"That's two Heroes I've met now," he told her.

"Two?" Tallusa pretended to feign ignorance. "Who was the other?"

"A gorgeous fox of a redhead from Millfields. We got, ah, quite intimate. She still had a thing for Ben Finn, though. 'Course, didn't stop her throwing herself off the Reliquary after killing an attempted rapist."

"Really? Sounds like such a diverting place, Albion. I've never been."

Nick looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you sure you've never been? Because you remind me somewhat of Louisa."

"Louisa?"

"That was the Hero's name."

"Oh. How?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a Hero thing. It's just the way you carry yourself, how you stand and stuff. It's almost…regal."

Tallusa flushed. She could not tell him that her way of carrying herself was because she was royalty, and not because she was a Hero.

"Perhaps so," was all she said.

"Anyway, best get back to the party, hmm?"

"Yes, soldier. I should."

* * *

><p>"General Swift. Why on earth are you running to find me?" Sparrow asked Swift, watching him sprint over to her.<p>

"It's the Sand Furies!" He gasped.

"I don't have to teach them a lesson, do I?" she hissed.

"No! It's just that Kalin has just brokered a peace treaty with them not four hours ago," he informed her.

"Kalin? Exceptional news, Swift! Excellent! Right, I'm off to Aurora. Hold the fort for three days; I've got to see this."

* * *

><p>Tallusa's ears began to prick. Then her senses began going crazy.<p>

_Another Hero. Another Hero. But it's not Reaver, so it must be…_

Oh. She spotted the ship, the crew, the woman with the outdated Highwayman's clothes, and Red Dragon pistol.

_Mother._ _I'm out of here._

She swung over a pile of rocks and fled. She knocked Sabbia on her way out.

"Erin?" Sabbia asked, her arms slung around Nick.

"Off to the desert. See you later! Bye!" So saying, the girl sped out of Aurora and into the horizon.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Queen Sparrow. This is Ardora Desert-wind, the matriarch of the Sand Furies. And this is her daughter, Sabbia," Kalin greeted the queen, smiling warmly and introducing their new allies.<p>

"It's good to meet you," Sparrow told Ardora earnestly.

"And you, also," Ardora replied. "Erin said you were virtuous, and kind, and she was right."

"Erin?"

"The Desert Hero who was the bridge. She spared my Sabbia during a fight, and Sabbia invited her home. And now we are allies," Ardora informed her.

_Erin_. _Erin was one of Tallusa's middle names_.

"I've now met two Heroes," Nick boasted.

"Two?" Sparrow turned to him, frowning. "I suppose you met my daughter, Tallusa, and now me, which makes two," she suggested.

"No, your majesty, you notch it up to three. And I never met Princess Tallusa."

"Reaver, then?"

"No, milady, thank goodness."

"Did you meet one of the Four Heroes of Albion from when we fought Lucien?"

"No, madam."

"Then," Sparrow seethed, "in the name of the Lord Avo, who did you meet?"

"I met Erin," Nick replied, "and before that, Louisa."

_Louisa. Erin. Both of them Tallu's middle names. This is no coincidence. She really is alive._

"Where did you meet Louisa?" Sparrow asked quietly.

"Brightwall, milady."

"Is she still there?"

"No, madam. She's dead."

"Dead?"

"She committed suicide."

"What?"

"She killed an attempted rapist, named Vincent, and then fled into the Reliquary. Major Finn followed her, but she pitched herself off of a ledge rather than face imprisonment."

_Vincent. Tallusa waxed lyrical about how she was going to have him strung up for the first crime she could. And she didn't die. She must have flown, using her wings. Three Heroes, but Tallusa has four names. Tallusa Louisa Erin…Tallulah._ _I must plot her course when I get back home_.

"Out of interest," Sparrow began, "where _is_ Erin?"

"She ran out into the desert, madam," Sabbia replied. "Said she was off, or something. Nothing more specific."

"Where are her parents?"

"Dead, madam. They lived in the desert and the Crawler killed them."

_Well isn't that handy?_ Sparrow grumbled.

"I am sorry, but I am on a tight schedule. You will have to excuse me. I must return to Albion," Sparrow apologised.

"That's quite alright, your majesty. I'm flattered that you took the time to visit us."

"It was no trouble at all," Sparrow said truthfully. Then she turned, tipped her hat, and strode back towards the ship. Suddenly she stopped.

"What's your name, soldier?" she asked Nick.

"Nicholas Weaver, ma'am. Most just called me Nick," he replied.

"Nick, how long was Louisa in Brightwall?"

"Four months, madam."

"I see."

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, Sparrow's brain was whizzing.<p>

_Tallusa died halfway through the year. It's been just over four months since she died. Conveniently, during that time, a Hero named Louisa appears in the Brightwall-Mistpeak area, the first place Tallusa went to begin the revolution. However, after those four months had ended, Louisa committed suicide 'to avoid jail.' _

_Now, a Hero named Erin is in Aurora, making peace treaties and helping peoples' lives to improve. My guess is that in three weeks and three months' time, Erin will die too, perhaps of a wound, or accidentally falling into a chasm. Three middle names, three Heroes, three main spots of attention to help people, and the year can be divided into three. Louisa to Brightwall, Erin to Aurora. That leaves…_

_Tallulah of Bowerstone_.

_Tallu's going to Bowerstone next_.

_I've found her_.


	12. Stole Erin or Hid Tallusa?

_Why?_

The Children, the Sentinel, and the mechanical beasts were struck by how fiercely she moved.

_Why did mother have to come here? _

The Hero seemed to be crying as she broke them into tiny fragments.

_She could have seen me…she's probably guessed anyway. Nick was there. He'll talk about seeing two Heroes and mother will find out. How am I supposed to help people when she'll be tailing me? I can't come back yet!_

The Sentinel shattered, roaring in pain.

_And my plan seemed to be working so well…_

Her eyes widened suddenly as she realised something.

_I need Reaver to help me fix this._

She jumped out of the sand, into her Sanctuary. She pressed her hands to Millfields and shielded her eyes from the glare of the white light that suddenly appeared. When she looked again, she was on the path that led down from Bowerstone. She ran hurriedly down that path, sprinting along the winding road and down to Reaver's manor.

She bashed on the door. "Reaver!" she yelled.

Barry Hatch opened it. "What can I do fo' you, missie?" he asked, lewdly grinning at her.

"Oh shut up, Hatch, it's me," she spat at him, and he jumped to attention.

"Yes ma'am Tallusa. Sorry. Follow me," he apologised.

"Master Wreavah's asleep right now, but I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you. And I'm sowwy about the comment earlier," he told her, leading her along the corridors, "but I didn't wecognise you in your Auwowan gear. You look just like a native!"

Tallusa's brow raised a notch. "I'm sure you didn't, Hatch. You can leave me here. I'll find Reaver for myself. I can see you're itching to be outside."

The manservant bowed, and sprinted away faster than the average human. But of course, Tallusa knew that Barry was a Balverine.

She made her way up the stairs, her nose wrinkling at the smell of cordite. She opened the door to Reaver's bedroom, walked in…and very _quickly_ walked out again. Reaver was of course bedding down with a whore. He noticed Tallusa and brought the whole thing to a finish very quickly.

"Of you go, my dear, tatty-bye!" he ordered, throwing her clothes at her and hurriedly dressing himself.

"Reaver," Tallusa greeted him, somewhat sadly.

"Ah, my dear Tallusa, do come in! Well now, what's with the sad face, hmm? Your eyes are never the same colour when you're sad," Reaver asked, inviting her in.

"It's mother. I think she's guessed about the whole 'three Heroes' thing," Tallusa confessed. "Louisa and Erin, working in the cities of Brightwall and Aurora, helping the people the tyrant queen once crushed. I suppose it should have seemed obvious. But that's not the worst bit. There was this damned fellow who I ran into in Brightwall while Louisa and I ran into the chap as Erin too! And he said now that he'd seen two Heroes, and I think he told mother."

Reaver patted her hand. "And what do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to go back to Aurora. And after one month, you're going to kidnap me. Say you'd heard of me. Say you wanted an exotic beauty stolen from the deserts or some waffle like that. Then, when my mother arrives, say I wasn't good enough in bed or something, and shoot me."

"Shoot you?" Reaver liked shooting things. Rowdy dogs. Rowdy neighbours. Drunks. Beggars. But to mar the skin of this precious princess… "No! No, I won't," he replied firmly.

"You won't actually shoot me, lemon," Tallusa replied. "I'll get Theresa to mess around with mother's brain and make it look like you shot me. All you need to do is point the thing at me. Theresa will do the rest."

"And once again, the old hag in the Spire will dance us along the stage of life, playing us like marionettes until our strings are cut," Reaver grumbled to himself, but aloud he said "fine, fine! I shall point my pistol at you and make 'pow-pow' noises, but if you _ever_ ask me to pull the trigger, I shall shoot Hatch."

"It's a deal."

"Oh, you little minx…"

* * *

><p>"Erin! You're back! You missed the queen, Erin. She was so lovely! Just like you said!" Sabbia chattered excitedly to her friend, as Tallusa smiled.<p>

She caught sight of Nicholas keeping an eye on Sabbia in the background.

"You know, I think Nick is in love with me! He offered to dance with me during the party, and he kissed me on the cheek afterwards!"

"I'd say that's a pretty clear signal, Sabbia!" Tallusa chirped to her friend. Sabbia grinned, her eyes sliding over to Nick.

"Erin…how old are you?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm twenty-seven. I turned twenty seven four months ago."

"Oh. Now I feel young."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty two."

"Really? You're very mature."

"Thankyou."

"Well off you go then! Go and see Nick!"

"Seeya later, Erin!"

* * *

><p>Exactly one month later, Reaver's men strode into the City of Aurora.<p>

"Ah, greetings, Kalin," Reaver simpered to the Priestess.

"What do you want, Reaver?" Kalin asked.

"I wish only to meet your little 'Desert Hero'," Reaver replied. "I've heard _so much_ about her, and I'm merely curious."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible, she is in the desert at the moment," Kalin lied.

"Kalin?" asked 'Erin', walking over to the Priestess. "I wondered what the fuss was about. Who are you?"

"Ah, my dear! I am the head of Reaver Industries, the man himself. I have been waiting to meet you since I first heard of your exploits two weeks ago."

"H-how do you know about me?" 'Erin' asked, taking a step backwards.

"Soldiers talk, my sweet, especially the ones you bribe," Reaver replied smoothly. He lifted his cane to her face, tilting her cheek.

Suddenly, three inches of it was swiped off, as Sabbia's katana sliced through the air.

"Leave my friend alone," she spat. Reaver merely smirked, stalking towards her. He leant down and whispered something in her ear.

"Why don't you go and marry your little soldier, hmmm? The one whose eyes are even now narrowing as he gazes upon our exchange. My, he _does_ have quite a grip on that sword!"

Sabbia flushed, as Reaver slid past her.

"Now then, my proud, desert beauty, why don't you come back to Albion with me, hmmm?" Reaver suggested.

"But…the Aurorans…" 'Erin' stuttered.

"Oh, foolish girl, you leave me no choice. Surely you should have just said 'yes', shouldn't you? Now I have to do this." So saying, Reaver butted her on the head with his cane, and she crumpled to the floor. He motioned to one of his thugs, who picked her up.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Sabbia screeched, charging at him. Reaver turned and shot _past_ her, scratching her with the bullet and drawing blood.

"I hate to actually hit next time," Reaver purred, and they stalked off.

* * *

><p>"That was excellent crumpling to the floor, my dear," Reaver applauded the princess. "I nearly believed it myself! Then I saw you wink at me as you went down and I realised you were faking it."<p>

Tallusa grinned. "I did do rather well, didn't I? Now, sooner or later, Kalin is going to contact mother, and she'll burst in here with all guns blazing. I just have to contact Theresa, and everything will be fine."

"Ah yes, the ancient hag," Reaver sniffed. "Well, I shall leave you to your girl talk. Tatty bye," he said, and waltzed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, you would seek to end your mother's suspicions this way then, Tallusa?"<em>

"_Yes. It's the only way to keep her off my back when I'm in Bowerstone."_

"_And you wish for me to make it look as though Reaver shot you?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Very well. I shall have the appropriate spell ready when it is necessary."_

"_Thankyou, Theresa."_

* * *

><p>"Milady!" Kalin gasped, flinging herself through the door and landing, sobbing, at the feet of Queen Sparrow.<p>

"Kalin, whatever is it?" Sparrow asked, confused.

"It's Reaver, your majesty! He's stolen Erin!" Kalin wailed.

_Stolen Erin? Or hiding Tallusa? _

"I'll arrange a full guard and get over to Reaver's manor immediately," Sparrow placated the priestess.

"Thankyou, your majesty," Kalin whispered, and bowed respectfully before walking out of the door.


	13. Not What She Was Looking For

"Change of plan, little Tallu," Reaver announced, as Tallusa walked into his dining room. "I'm not going to shoot you. I'm going to dress a girl up in your clothes, find a way of darkening her skin and shoot _her_. I'll put your mask on her and swear blind that this is Erin."

"And what will _I_ be doing?" Tallusa asked.

"I don't suppose you'd consider going to Bowerstone a little early, would you? Putting on the Tallulah act a little closer than usual?" he asked.

She shrugged, and was about to reply when there was a furious bashing at the front door.

"HATCH! If it's the Royals, stall them!" Reaver ordered.

"Yes sah!" Hatch replied. Reaver turned to Tallusa.

"I need your mask, and a spare set of those clothes. And that tanning lotion. Sarah, come here," Reaver ordered. Tallusa handed over the kit as a maid ran over. "Sarah, put this on, and wait in my room." The maid took the clothes and bowed, then turned and ran off. "Hide in the cellar," Reaver told Tallusa. She fled.

* * *

><p>"Youw majesty," Hatch mumbled. Sparrow scowled at the butler.<p>

"Where's Reaver?"

"Master Weaver is in 'is wroom right now, youw majesty."

"With who?"

"That Auwowan lass."

Sparrow sprinted past the butler and fled up the stairs to Reaver's room. She had just reached the door and was turning to handle when she heard the sound of a shot being fired. She flung open the door to see Reaver, half-naked and polishing his Dragonstomper. A dead, tanned girl lay in the corner, blood running down her chest.

"Reaver," Sparrow hissed, "you're under arrest for the murder of the princess of Albion."

"The princess? My dear queen, this is a desert Hero who was exceptionally rude to me. Called me all sorts of nasty names," Reaver replied.

"Oh?" Sparrow snarled. "Then let's remove her mask and see _exactly_ who she is, shall we?"

So saying, the queen stalked over to the body and ripped away the mask. She gave an involuntary gasp.

It wasn't her daughter.

"As I was saying," Reaver interjected, holstering his pistol, "an Auroran Hero. Not our little princess."

"Where's my daughter, Reaver?" Sparrow asked in a low voice.

"Haven't a clue," the immortal replied. "Hatch will see you out," he informed them, and left.

* * *

><p>"Well, little Tallu," Reaver mused to the princess, once the queen had left. "On to Bowerstone, I suppose?"<p>

The girl nodded, leaning against the desk. "On to being Tallulah, my last persona. And probably not a Hero this time. It's too obvious."

Reaver grinned. "Your mother is a smart woman."

"I suppose using all three surnames is too obvious," she replied with a sigh.

"Where is Tallulah going to work?"

"In the Orphanage."


	14. To The Orphanage!

Linda threw up her hands with a sigh. After asking Molly the prostitute to keep it down for the fourteenth time that day, she really didn't have time for this.

A masked young woman named Tallulah had turned up at the doorstep of her orphanage, asking for a place to stay in exchange for work.

"I don't 'ave the space!" Linda insisted.

"Please! It's only for a couple of months!" the woman begged.

"What skills do you 'ave anyway?" Linda argued.

"I'm no good with kids," Tallulah admitted, "but I'm strong! And I can look after myself. I'll get the shopping for you and help clean up! I'll even pay for my board if you need me too!"

"I ain't in it for the money," Linda replied dismissively.

"If not for yourself, then the shelter always needs money, am I right?" Tallulah asked hurriedly.

Linda sighed. She was right. The shelter _did_ need the money. There was just never enough.

"All right, y'can stay for a little while. 'ow long are you plannin' on stayin' anyway?" she asked.

"Eight weeks. I'll pay you a thousand per week," the girl haggled.

Linda paused. That was a _lot_ of gold.

"That's a fair lot," she conceded. "Thank you for the generosity. Now, since you mentioned you're strong and you're gonna be an errand girl, y'might as well go pick up an order from Bowerstone Market." She handed Tallulah a list of goods. "If yer need any help with the order, ask Steve at the food stall t'help yer."

* * *

><p>Tallusa picked up the order, which she placed on a trolley and carted away to Bowerstone Industrial. It was just her luck, however, that she was set upon by what remained of Nigel Ferret's thugs.<p>

"That's a lot of food for one girl," a thug commented. Of course, none of them had grasped proper Albion, so what it actually sounded like was:

"Tha' s'lot 'f food fer one gel."

"It's not for me. It's for the Bowerstone Orphanage," she replied. "Keep yer hands off."

"We dun wan' the food," snarled one of the thugs. "Come wiv us if yer value yer life."

"She probably values her honour just as much as her life," argued a voice, and when Tallusa turned to see who her valiant rescuer was, she nearly swore at Avo.

It was Ben. Of course it was Ben. Who else would it be?

"If it ain't the prissy Major," mocked one of the thugs. "Back off, we saw 'er first."

"But I can speak better," Ben told them. "I think she'd be better off with me. Or do you want to fight one of Albion's finest soldiers?"

"Albion's finest my arse," the thug laughed. "You spend your time with prostitutes."

"I also spend my time fighting twats like you," Ben replied coolly. "It really isn't my fault that I can't get over a dead woman."

Tallusa began to sneak away, because the thugs had turned their attention to Ben.

"Oi! Where d'you fink you're goin'?" one of the thugs demanded.

"Back to Industrial," Tallusa shot back. "M'sick of you morons. The queen killed Ferret, deal with it."

"Hark to the pretty maiden," Ben agreed.

"And you!" Tallusa began, pointing to Ben. "Stop sleeping with prostitutes. You're only going to hurt yourself."

"Yes _madam_," Ben told her with a mock salute.

"You're goin' nowhere," one of the thugs leered, grabbed her by her arm. In a flash, she drew her pistol and shot the man between the eyes. He dropped her, and fell to the floor, dead.

"Screw you," she snarled. "M'goin back to Industrial."

The other thugs, all two of them, suddenly realised they were, by numbers, evenly matched, and by skill, far outstripped. They fled, and Ben watched them go. When he turned to look at the woman he'd helped, however, she was gone.

"Well, that was odd," he muttered, scratching his head. "I know she was real; that bloke's got a bullet between his eyes for a start. But…"

Whoever she was, she had a point. His lifestyle was going to hurt him.

* * *

><p>"Bleeding chivalry, bloody majors, Ben Finn, you darling man," Tallusa muttered, arriving back at the Orphanage. "Linda! I've got the food!"<p>

"Thanks. D'you mind helping Sally with the lunch? Only I've got loads of paperwork to sort out, and I don't much fancy facing ten whores at lunchtime," Linda requested.

"I didn't know the whores ate with the children," Tallusa said, surprised.

"Yeah, we give 'em lunch. Only true affection they know," Linda sighed. "I know they enjoy their jobs, but I dunno what it does to them; sex with all them different blokes. Must break 'em apart."

"I wonder how the customers feel too," Tallusa mused. "It must be kind of weird, sleeping with some strange woman. I wonder why they do it."

"You ain't never slept with anyone, 'ave ya, Lullah?" Linda cackled. "You're talkin' like any average virgin. Men want pleasure. You dun find too many who want anythin' else. Plenty of guys willin' to sleep with yer, but 'ow many of them want to pleasure yer?"

"I'm sure there are some," Tallusa replied passively.

"You got yer eye on one?" Linda asked.

"How did you know?" Tallusa enquired.

"A virgin, talkin' about men and what they'd be like in bed? You've got yer mind set on one, I can tell," Linda informed her."M'the voice 'a experience, Lullah my lovely. My fiancé, Gerald, 'e's the best a woman could ask for. But I've 'ad a few boyfriends in the past who'd come over, get what they wanted an' leave. Ain't good for a girl to get a man like that. You 'ave to scrutinise yer men before y'love 'em."

"I understand."

"Now then, about lunch…"

* * *

><p>"Logan, I'm pregnant," Page informed her lover.<p>

"Do you want me to marry you?" Logan asked her.

"I think that would be best," Page agreed.

* * *

><p>Tallusa was walking through Bowerstone a week later when she saw the large poster telling everyone about the royal wedding. There was going to be a holiday, and lots of parties.<p>

"My big brother's getting _married_?" she gasped quietly. "Is it Page? Is it a noblewoman? Is it…oh, by all of Avo's underpants!" she swore quietly. "Here comes Ben!"

And sure enough, the Major was striding across Bowerstone square to talk to her.

"Hello there," he began charmingly. "You ran off so fast the other day, I didn't get a chance to get your name."

"Why would you want my name?" Tallusa asked.

"Well, a pretty girl like you who gets aid from a handsome soldier like me should at least give the soldier her name," he said fairly. "I did help you."

"You walked up and talked to them," she said with a laugh. "I shot one of them between the eyes."

"Oh come on," Ben placated, one hand raising to rest on her shoulder, "don't be like that."

"Hands off," Tallusa commanded. Ben sighed, but did as he was told.

_Oh, you beautiful, beautiful man, you flirtatious sod_, Tallusa sighed in her mind. _Maybe one day you'll be able to put your hands all over me. But right now, you're not flirting with me, you're flirting with Tallulah. And I will not have THAT_.

"My apologies, madam," he said with a smirk. "I didn't realise you were a prude."

"Not a prude," she corrected. "Just a virgin."

"Ah, I see," he realised. "Very well. As you were."

Tallusa began to walk away. Then she turned and flashed him a smile.

"It's Tallulah," she informed him, and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Calm down," Tallusa soothed. "Where did you last see the ring?"<p>

"I dropped it into the sewer," the man sighed. "My poor Sonia never even got to touch the thing."

"I'll get it for you," Tallusa offered.

"You would do that for me?" the man gasped.

"Yes, of course," Tallusa confirmed. "You wait here."

It had been a few days since she had talked to Ben, and she was beginning to hope, now that he knew her name, he was going to back off a little more.

Not the case.

"Tallulah!"

"Avo's dirty laundry," she muttered. "Hello, Major Finn," she greeted him.

"What, no kiss?" he teased.

"Keep this up and you'll get a slap instead," she warned.

"Where are you headed?" he enquired.

"Down the sewer to search for a man's engagement ring. He dropped it," she replied.

"I don't suppose you're require a dashing blond soldier to help you?" he asked charmingly.

"I suppose I could use the help," she conceded. "The sewers aren't exactly friendly."

Tallusa might have been snapping at Ben, but deep inside, this was good. This was what she'd wanted. Where she could verbally joust with him and know that there were boundaries set, that he wasn't going to force himself on her. During the revolution, Ben had pledged his allegiance, sworn blind that he'd loved her, but she had never been sure. She hadn't had this kind of relationship with him-it had all been tense, like he was waiting for her to break her boundaries and throw herself at him. But now…

Now, he was simply a charming soldier escorting her around the sewers to help her find a lost ring. Thank Avo for second chances.

* * *

><p><strong>AN FALALALALALA Finally turned my attention back to this ruddy thing, after (how many?) months of it sitting in the corner moping. **

**Enjoy the fruits of my getting-over-writer's-block-ness**

**Lizabetta**


	15. One Ring To Find

They made their way through Bowerstone Industrial and down the steps and into the sewers. As they opened the door, a blast of foul air hit Tallusa in the face and she gagged.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" she asked with a sigh.

"Cause you're being nice?" Ben suggested.

"Good point," she admitted. "I should stop."

"I'd rather you didn't," he informed her.

"Fair play," she replied, and they walked into the sewers. Immediately, bats converged upon the pair and Tallusa flailed wildly at them with her sword. She _hated_ bats.

"Not a fan?" Ben asked with a smirk, as Tallusa all but jumped into his arms.

"No," she said firmly. "_Not_ a fan."

"You really remind me of the Queen's valet, Jasper," he said absentmindedly. "Jasper hates bats with a passion too. Tallusa told me-"

And then he stopped and sighed, and bit his lip.

"Tallusa told me that when they escaped the castle through a secret passage, they kept getting attacked by bats, and Walter told Jasper that he cowered more gracefully than any man he'd ever seen before," he finally finished. His voice cracked when he said 'Tallusa', and immediately the Hero felt utterly terrible. She knew he missed her, but…

"Do I cower more gracefully than a man?" she asked. It was completely random, but if it took his mind off her dead self…

"I'd say so," he replied, shooting her a weak smile. "Now let's go get this ring."

They continued into the sewers, fighting Hobbes and mercenaries, which, according to Tallusa, had no place…

"In a bloody sewer!" she finished. "Honestly, there are no riches to be found in Industrial, and certainly not in the sewer."

"That's a good point," Ben conceded. "I dunno, maybe it smells better down here than it does in their own camp."

"Goodness knows," the girl muttered.

They spotted something winking in the smell soil, and went over to it.

"Please, be my guest," Ben invited, gesturing to the foul, soiled…erm….soil.

"Oh no," Tallusa said, shaking her head, "this is why I agreed to let you come with me."

"Bollocks," he muttered, "I should have known you were too ready to let me come with you."

She laughed, and he rolled his eyes, then stooped down and retrieved the ring. He stared at it for a while, before she waved her hand in front of his face and regained his attention.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Not really," he began, "only, I was going to propose to Tallusa, but then she died."

"You were?" Tallusa asked, shocked.

"Of course," Ben replied, surprised. "Did…did you not _know_ how close I was to her?"

"Well, sure, all of Albion knew," Tallusa said awkwardly. "But she was corrupt, right? And she listened to Reaver all the time. So doesn't that make her a bad ruler? And a bad prospective wife?"

Ben looked up at her and glared deeply at her.

"_Never_ talk about Tallusa that way again. _Ever_," he snarled. "That whole year she was on the throne, she looked ridiculously tired, and she was constantly working on that decree that got passed after she died. She took the easy way out because she knew that after the Crawler was defeated, she would have years and years to rebuild Albion, make it a better place."

"What about Reaver?" Tallusa asked, glowing on the inside. He _had_ realised! He'd known! He'd understood her motives! Avo, this man was a _divine being_ in human form! All her fears were allayed. Skorm could go take a dump on Bowerstone Castle and cause an outbreak of disease and she wouldn't care. Oops, redact that statement. She would certainly care about _that_.

"Reaver is like her father, albeit one that sometimes wishes she'd bed him," Ben informed her. "He's certainly a father to her _brother_. Oh, damn it!" he suddenly swore.

This was not news to Tallusa, but she had to act like it was.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you know that the Hero of Bowerstone, Sparrow, went off in a flying huff with Albion for five years, right?" Ben began.

"Yeah, she stayed in Bowerstone Cemetery Mansion and lived off of celery, or so I heard," Tallusa replied, quickly amending the rest of her sentence.

"Yeah, that too," he laughed. "Well, Reaver was offered a large sum of money by the guards to coax her out of her hermit state. He, being Reaver, of course used other methods, mainly seduction, and trust me when I tell you that those two were _at it_. Anyway, long story short, nature took its course, and a quite embarrassed Sparrow had to sheepishly explain to her husband that Logan was in fact Reaver's son, and if he wanted proof, well-just look at that hair."

"So the queen and Logan were _half_ siblings?" Tallusa asked.

"Yep," Ben replied. "Now, let's get this ring back to its rightful owner."

* * *

><p>"You got it?" James asked with a gasp. "I never thought in a million years you would find it! That was truly divine intervention, it really was!" He paused suddenly. "Although, that would mean that my dropping it in the first place was divine intervention too. I can't credit only the good stuff."<p>

He suddenly burst into an explosion of anger about how sadistic the world was, handed Tallusa a pouch of gold, and slouched off, depressed.

"That…that is a strange man," she began, slightly disturbed. "A very, very strange man."

"Well, I dunno," Ben said with a shrug. "If I dropped the ring that nearly cost me the woman I love, I'd be pretty pissed too."

"That doesn't mean that half of Industrial has to hear it," Tallusa pointed out.

"Eh, you have a point," he conceded.

He turned to talk to her again and saw her striding across the lawn towards the Orphanage.

"Hey, wait!" he called. She turned. "Don't you want to go on a walk with me?"

"I can't," she called back, "I have to help Linda with the supper. Maybe another day."

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah, why not?" she replied, smiling back at him.

She was probably going to regret this, but why _shouldn't_ she take a walk with her ex-beau?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Right, we're getting close to the end of this _ruddy_ thing. Then I can write Elder Scrolls Fanfiction without feeling guilty because The Year Out is begging me to finish it.**

**Lizabetta**


	16. Mask Off

Tallusa had now been at the Orphanage for two weeks, and two thousand gold had been deposited into the Orphanage's funds account. She was enjoying her time there, and she had taken to talking to the whores. They weren't usually the most talkative of people, but they told her their life stories and how they had got to the brothel. One of them was an indentured servant. Another had lost a bet with a con man. A third had simply lost all her money over time.

She was clearing away the bowls from lunch time when a woman scurried into the kitchen and smirked at Tallusa.

"Oy, Lullah," she began roughly, "that Major Finn's 'ere to see you. Says you promised 'im a 'walk'. That what you callin' it now, issit?"

"Susan," Tallusa replied with a laugh, "it honestly is just a walk."

"A'right," the woman said, her smirk deepening, "'n I was a virgin when I was seventeen."

"I thought you lost it when you were sixteen?" Tallusa replied cheekily.

"Snarky wotsit!" Susan retorted with a snort of laughter. She followed Tallusa out of the kitchen to the front door, batting her eyelashes at Ben. "'Ere she is, Major Finn, treat 'er well."

"I will," he promised, and he and Tallusa set off at a leisurely pace down the path.

* * *

><p>They rested on a bench with a pie, taking in the scenery.<p>

"You remind me of her, you know," he said suddenly.

"Who?" Tallusa asked.

"Of Tallusa. Same kind of zeal. Same kind of sarcasm," he replied. "But you look different."

"Well, yeah," she began with an awkward laugh. "I imagine I would."

He smiled at her gently, wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"I know it sounds silly," he began, getting up and pulling her to her feet, "and I've only known you for a few weeks, but I feel like I've made a connection with you. I like you…and maybe something more."

"Ben," Tallusa began, "please don't-"

And suddenly there was the sound of screaming, and Tallusa turned to see a huge crate, attached to a crane, bearing down on them.

It was too close for her to run. There was nothing else she could do.

Summoning her Force Push, she shoved Ben out of the way, hearing his shocked gasp as he registered her Will powers and Will lines, and was gathering the next bit of her spell in her hands when the crate smashed into her. She flew off the path and into the water.

"_Tallulah_!" she heard Ben yell, before her dazed mind finally descended into darkness.

As she floated towards the bottom of the sea, her mask floated off. The brown dye washed out of her hair, and golden blonde strands appeared from beneath the muddy colour.

* * *

><p>Ben scrambled to his feet, tearing his sword and rifle from his back and pulling his shoes off. He jumped into the water and swam towards where she had fallen. He took a deep breath and dived down. A mask floated past him and he swam harder, until he saw…<p>

…what was quite clearly not Tallulah.

He swum furiously back to the surface and caught his breath, shivering furiously.

Tallusa was alive. She was Tallulah. She had faked her death. _She was going to die now if he didn't do anything!_

He dived back under, reaching her limp body and grabbing it, kicking strongly towards the surface and pulling her up with him. He grabbed the floating fox mask as an afterthought, then managed to get them both onto the docks. He retrieved his shoes and weapons, and then hefted the ex-queen over his shoulders. He walked through Industrial, and arrived in Bowerstone Market, dropping the mask in a fire, and carrying her up the hill towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm being cruel and horrible and cliff-hangerish and LEAVING YOU HERE, MWUAHAHAHA-**

**Nearly there, I promise!**

**This chapter was written while listening to Jessie J's 'Domino' on repeat. She is an excellent singer and inspired the last few chapters. Thank her profusely.**

**Lizabetta**


	17. Epilogue

Tallusa emerged from a dazed cloud of blackness to see the canopy of her old bed at Bowerstone Castle above her. She slowly sat up to see Ben sitting on the sofa, watching her.

"Tallusa," he said softly.

"Ben," she whispered.

He got up and crossed the room, taking the spot next to her on the bed.

"I missed you," he began. "Eight months you've been gone. We all thought you were dead."

"You were supposed to," she replied. "I just…I wanted to help. As a citizen. Not as the queen."

She looked up and caught Ben's gaze.

"I understand why you wanted to seem dead," he whispered softly. "I know you wanted to help. And you did; you made up for your mistakes, and now it's time for you to come back."

His arm went around her and he pulled her closer, and her own circled his shoulders and pulled him towards her, and they hugged, and Tallusa cried.

"I missed you too," she sobbed into him, her hold tightening, shoving herself closer to him. After eight months without him standing by her, she could not get close enough.

Wait.

Yes she could.

She reached between them to begin working her belt open, sliding her trousers down her legs. Ben realised what she was doing and pulled away.

"Wait, wait, Tallu, what are you doing?" he asked. She smirked at him.

"What, you don't want this now?" she retorted casually.

"Well yeah, but, what about your boundaries and the whole 'chastity' thing you did?" he asked.

"Chastity can take itself up the arse," she retorted. "I am a twenty-seven year old virgin."

Ben kissed her, his hands removing her clothes far more quickly and deftly than her own. She broke the kiss for a moment to pull his soldier's jacket over his head and toss it into the corner, then her lips claimed his once more.

And for the next few hours, anyone listening heard nothing but moaning.

* * *

><p>"Mother," Sparrow heard a voice whisper softly.<p>

She turned to see her little girl smiling gently at her from her door. She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around the girl, crying, tightening her hold.

"Tallu," she sobbed, "my little girl. You're not dead."

"No, mum," Tallusa whispered. "I'm not dead. And I can finally live again. I've done what I needed to do. I've had my time to help the people."

"That…that was what you were doing?" Sparrow asked, raising her head from her daughter's shoulder. "What was it? Proof positive that you _cared_? Oh, Tallu, _eight_ _months_ you've been gone! Your brother's got married and is almost a father! Ben's being going around shooting things and trying to get over you!"

"I know," Tallusa whispered, flinging her arms around her mother and holding her. "I missed you, all of you. But I had to put my mind at ease that I'd actually _helped_. And now I know I have, I can come back."

* * *

><p>It took a little while for the people of Albion to adjust to the fact that Tallusa was not in fact dead. It was, however, less difficult for Tallusa to embrace Sabbia and talk to her for hours on end, after the Sand Fury docked in Albion to follow the rumours that Erin was in fact Tallusa.<p>

The subsequent wedding of Ben Finn and Tallusa Black was, of course, completely expected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN *flails madly* THANK AVO! This ruddy thing is finally finished, mainly because Skyrim and Oblivion stole my life, and also because my muse started running and I didn't catch it for months.**

**Thanks for hanging in, all those who read it, and to Pectus Noctem: Holy cow, you favourited this, you are one of my favourite writers on ! Also to my reviewers, who were very supportive.**

**To Skyrim again!**

**Lizabetta**


End file.
